


Happy Halloween!

by ontheraggin



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: Laurie just wants to have one more normal Halloween in her life... But Michael Myers has a better plan on how to celebrate the holiday!





	Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings for y'all:  
It's based off a slasher movie. There's some slashing. Not particularly during sexy times but there's blood and stabbing.  
Laurie here is college-age. I had 20 in mind, but she's not a minor nor in high school.  
While my dub/non con situations usually has everyone ending up enjoying it, please be aware that this is very much not consensual. I personally feel it may be kinda heavier than other stories I've written, so be warned!

Laurie checks out of one window carefully before dashing over to check out the other before finally moving between them to peek out the peep hole of her front door.

“Babe... It’s just me. C’mon.” She saw the little smirk of her boyfriend through the door and knew he had to notice the little flicker of the curtains after he had knocked on the door. She lets out a sigh and carefully undoes all the locks the door had before letting him in with a nervous smile.

“Well, you know... You can never be too careful.” She knew her paranoia got the better of her sometimes... Much to her boyfriend’s annoyance even. But she couldn’t help it, especially since tonight was a very special night...

“Thanks for spending Halloween with me, Jason. I mean... I know you probably had a cool party to go to or something...” Laurie smiles shyly as she locks those many locks after he came in, quietly tucking aside the baseball bat she had propped beside the door. She didn’t need him to think she was even more crazy...

“Naw, don’t worry babe. I know what day it is and how it affected you... I mean. I figure maybe we can have a good time of our own? Watch a movie and distract you or somethin.” Jason smiles right back to her, catching her up in a little hug and kiss. Laurie felt some of her nervousness slip away as she squeezes into his arms, sighing softly.

Halloween... It doesn’t seem that long ago when she was so violently attacked by that total psychopath. When her friends were killed by him. When he completely altered how she viewed Halloween, possibly for the rest of her life. She’s graduated now and is doing what she can to move on towards college, doing what she can to forget about all of that, but it’s proving difficult...

“Plus your parents are out for the night, perhaps we can have a little party of our own...” Jason continues, pulling her from that train of thought. She felt one of his hands creep down to give her bottom a playful pinch and she could only give a squeak, reaching back to swat that hand away.

“H-hey now! Let’s at least get a movie going or something!” Laurie tries to keep her tone cheerful, playful even, but it was difficult. Every noise she heard outside drew her eyes towards the door, every scream of an excited child making her pulse race...

But right now, they’re safe. She’s turned the porch light off so no trick-or-treaters would bother them- the less knocks on the door, the less stress. Now it’s just time to focus on moving about the room and getting the TV turned on and slipping a tape into the VHS. As the various previews and extras played, Laurie goes to the kitchen to microwave some popcorn to go with it, using that time to steady her breathing. Maybe this can be a normal Halloween night after all. Maybe she can make it through this.

She glimpses in the back yard from the kitchen window and freezes when she thinks she caught sight of a shadowy figure moving out there... But the neighbor had good timing in opening their own back door, the residual light managing to reach that spot she stared transfixed at and she eases when she only sees some bushes waving in the breeze. She quietly chastises herself for growing panicky over nothing as she takes the hot bowl of popcorn back out to the living room and her waiting boyfriend.

She managed to make it back in time to catch the opening sequence of the movie, curling up on the couch next to Jason and popping a couple of kernels into her mouth, enjoying the feeling of his arm wrapping around her shoulders. This is normal. This is good. This is something that people do on Halloween, if they’re not going to parties or out causing trouble... Right? A sort-of spooky movie with a significant other is a good night in...

Though there were still some noises here and there that made Laurie cast glances over the nearby windows, she managed to lose herself in the moment. Jason would talk over the movie, making comments on the poorly-done monster that showed up on screen and managing to make her laugh. He can be a dweeb sometimes, but he always could make her laugh even in the worst of times, something she always appreciated.

Soon enough, it felt like any other ordinary day now... Laurie was relaxed, even cuddling in a little closer to Jason. Soon enough, they had stopped paying much attention to the movie and turned their attention towards each other, hands wandering while they kiss. Just when Jason would begin to get more bold with where he was placing his hands, Laurie pulls away with a breathless little smile.

“Hah... H-hey, let me grab something real quick, okay?” She manages quietly, stealing one more kiss before he releases her to scamper up the stairs. She doubts her family will be back in time to really catch them fooling around, but she’ll be damned to leave any sort of mess on the couch... A towel ought to work, right? Not to mention some protection... Maybe an extra dab of perfume here and there or even swapping out undies to something cuter... It’s not as though she really planned to fool around, but it’s a nice change of pace.

Laurie had found what she needed, deciding to go ahead and change into her nicer underwear set as well- why not? It’ll be prettier than the plain, mismatched set she had on now, plus it’ll make Jason wait just a little longer. It doesn’t hurt to be a little tease sometimes, right?

She pauses in putting her shirt back on when she hears a heavy thump downstairs, along with what sounded like Jason calling out to her. What was that? She freezes, listening for a moment but not hearing anything else... Straightening her shirt out, she quietly heads back to the stairs and skips over the top couple of steps that always creaked when she put her weight on them. Her paranoia is kicking in yet again. 

She sneaks down until she can lean and peek her head out to take a glance around the living room, even holding her breath to try to avoid sound. It seems alright... The movie is still rolling, shitty movie monster bubbling about on screen as teens scream in horror, of course. But where’s Jason?

Laurie looks around once more before she carefully steps off the stairs and makes her way over to the couch, hairs on the back of her neck beginning to stand on end when she notices the lamp to one of the end tables was knocked to the floor, the table itself turned crooked. It was when she was finally able to see what rests on the floor in front of the crooked table that she froze in place, breath catching in her throat.

Jason’s lifeless body was resting in a pool of his own blood, several slash marks over his arms and head twisted unnaturally to the side- thankfully, his dead gaze was facing away from her. She probably would’ve passed out if she had seen that... She already almost felt on the verge of it now. All she could do was stand there and scream, horrified tears already pouring over her cheeks. She screamed, but she knew deep down that no one was going to bother checking in on her- it’s Halloween, _everyone _is screaming!

Laurie is barely able to tear her eyes away from the bloody scene in front of her to see the large figure stepping out of the kitchen area behind her, barely able to register what was happening even as a big, strong hand wraps around her throat and cuts off her screams as he lifts her from the floor. The shock and horror only sets in deeper as she grasps at the arm holding her up and stares at the hollow, dark eyes of the eerie mask that stares right back at her.

Michael Myers holds Laurie’s throat in one hand and a bloody knife in the other, a familiar scene that had haunted Laurie’s nightmares since that first fateful Halloween night. Of course, he’s as silent as he was before as well, Laurie only able to hear his deep breathing under that flimsy rubber mask.

“Please... Please, no.” Laurie barely manages to whisper as tears continue to flow over cheeks, not quite sure what she was even begging for exactly but still babbling. There’s no way to tell if she could somehow emotionally reach him, what he may be thinking, what he may be plotting... The mask is as emotionless as the monster wearing it. There’s only just a little tilt forward, just enough to seem like he was giving her a glance over. Sizing up the small woman that he held a good foot or so off the floor.

Laurie’s grasping to hold on to that arm turns into desperate clawing, trying to peel those fingers away from her throat while she kicks out at him, crying out weakly as she struggles. She can’t just let him do this, after all! Even if it would be so easy to kill her right now, she can’t just hang here and take it! She’s going to have some of his skin under her nails at the very least... 

She continues to claw and kick and grab at Michael as he slowly turns and carries her from the kitchen area, heading who knows where at this point. She’s just doing her best, trying to scream out again in hopes that someone would get the hint and check things out. Her voice cracks and chokes into a wheeze before she can really scream, though, leaving her to simply gasp for breath yet again. The grasp on her throat finally releases and she’s simply dropped to the floor, gasping deeper and sputtering at the sudden impact.

A quick glance around and Laurie can tell that for some reason, Michael had dropped her in the big open hallway that made up the entrance to the home. The front door was so close, freedom was just a few feet away, she just had to get over there... But before she could so much as turn over to try to crawl away, Michael’s big body drops down over her. His knees pin her legs where they are as he looms over her, shifting his knife from hand to hand. The positioning was almost obscene and that’s when it hit her- there’s much more room in this particular part of the house, that’s why he brought here here.

“N-no! Get off of me! HELP!” Laurie finds her voice again to shriek, crying out for whoever may still be outside while she beats her fists against Michael’s front. She’d go from punching to pushing, trying to wriggle out from under him as he looms in even closer, not seeming at all bothered by what she was doing. Instead, his hands come down to grasp the front of her shirt, digging his fingers in before simply giving one good yank and ripping the fabric apart, exposing the cute glittery bra she had changed into just moments before.

“Please... Please, just stop.” Laurie’s voice is hoarse by now, cracking as she tries to scream for help again. One of Michael’s hands wrap around hers as she tries to push him off of her again, now leaning over her to push her hands to the floor above her head. The other hand is still clinging to that knife, which he brings in closer to her, metal gleaming dangerously.

She whimpers when she feels it press against her skin just under her ribs, but strangely he doesn’t cut into her with it. He actually seemed to be dragging the blunt side of the knife over her skin, leaving a thin trail of her boyfriend’s blood against her pale skin. The breathing under his mask seemed to be growing heavier, though still barely audible as he drags that knife across her skin again, this time mostly on the flat side. Laurie could still feel the sharp edge just barely biting at her as it goes, leaving a thin line in its wake. 

Laurie absolutely hated it, but her body would react without her able to stop it. Goosebumps raise on her skin as she shivers with those sensations, back arching just slightly. Her nipples are also growing hard under the sheer fabric of her bra, impossible to go unnoticed from such a position. Laurie silently hopes that he’d ignore them, but there was no such luck. She sucks in a breath when the knife moves more deliberately, sliding up her body and tucking under the middle part of her bra before the sharp end turns up. It wouldn’t take much effort at all then for Michael to snap right through, Laurie’s bra popping apart to reveal her breasts.

Laurie stubbornly tries now to keep from whimpering again as the knife trails over one of those soft mounds, biting hard on her lip when it threatens to slice past one of her nipples. Thankfully, and surprisingly enough, the knife moves away without doing any actual damage, and Michael actually even sets it aside to free his hand now to grope over her chest with a rough, calloused palm. Laurie can only turn her face away to try to avoid staring up at that hideous mask as she’s groped, stifling a little noise when he’d pinch her nipple between his fingers.

Michael begins to shift over her again, knees finally lifting from their painfully heavy spot pinning her legs only to push between them, the sheer bulk of his body forcing her legs further apart the closer he positioned himself to her. She’d squirm at this, still trying to resist as best she could, forcing her knees together and bending them up to try to avoid him spreading her wide open but to no avail. Even in all her stubbornness, she couldn’t help the tiny whine that comes out of her when that rough hand moves from her chest to grope under her skirt high along her thigh, just where the edge of her panties were.

“Please stop this, you don’t have to... Please, just leave and I won’t tell...” Laurie begins to plead softly, trembling at the feeling of his fingers starting to slide over the thin crotch of her underwear, pressing roughly enough that had the fabric not been there, she’s sure he would’ve slipped inside her. That teasing doesn’t last long, however; Michael grabs up that knife once more and Laurie flinches at the feeling of that metal against her thigh. It takes a moment of careful maneuvering before the knife moves up, cutting the crotch of her panties as well, leaving her fully exposed now.

Laurie’s throat hurts too much to try to scream again, she can only plead weakly still as the monster that was Michael Myers looms over her once more, setting aside his knife to grasp the zipper of his jumpsuit. The sound of it unzipping all the way down sends shivers up Laurie’s spine, moving past the wrinkled old shirt he wore underneath to the front of his underwear, which is already bulging in his excitement. She didn’t want to watch this process, she didn’t want to fully accept that this was actually happening, but Laurie couldn’t help but pause when Michael’s thumb pushes down the front of his boxers to free what waited underneath.

Michael’s cock matched his stature- long and thick. Huge, really. Leave it to a monster to be packing a monster; Laurie really couldn’t help but stare in awe for a beat. It was only when his hand grasps her thigh to shove her legs apart again that she was brought back into the realization of what was happening and she squirms.

“W-wait! You can’t just- uugh!” Laurie stammers before the breath is pushed out of her with one rough, deep thrust. Michael managed to squeeze into her, pushing just about half of his length in with one go and leaving Laurie’s eyelids fluttering. He pulls back a couple inches before pressing in with a bit more force, this time managing to shove the whole terrible length inside of her.

Her whole body trembles as he pauses there for a moment, savoring the sensation of her body squeezing tightly around him. She manages to peek down and she could see her belly bulging from the sheer size of it, almost certain that he was dangerously close to pressing right into her womb. The awe of the situation quickly disappears when he finally shifts to begin thrusting.

“Oh! O-oh fuuuck!” Laurie has to gasp for air as Michael began drilling into her, bottoming out within her with each hard thrust. She could feel the rough fabric of his jumpsuit rubbing against the backs of her thighs every time he pushes all the way in, zipper jingling quietly as well. She thinks she can hear Michael’s breathing growing quicker under his mask, but at this point it was hard to tell if it really was him or her own panting as he fucks her.

Laurie had never felt anything like this before; Michael was big enough to reach spots that her boyfriend could only dream about reaching, all while drilling relentlessly into her. There was no love or care in his actions, he was merely a monster of lust and aggression. He fucks her as though he had been thinking about this since the moment he first tried to kill her- something that was entirely possible. She was the one that got away, and he needed to lay claim to her somehow.

“Ah! Oh god! N-nooo...” Laurie tries her best to fight off the feeling that had been building deep inside her, but it was no use. That massive cock slams against every sensitive spot within her, filling the hallway with the perverse sounds of their bodies slapping together, Michael not showing any signs of slowing down any time soon... Her pitiful attempt to stifle her moan makes it squeeze out of her as a hoarse squeak instead, but she couldn’t stop her body from shuddering and bucking as she came hard, her thighs even squeezing around Michael’s waist.

If Michael felt anything in reaction to Laurie’s orgasm, he doesn’t show it. He doesn’t even change his rhythm, thrusting as hard and fast as he was before, something that made Laurie’s overstimulated body squirm under him. It wasn’t until she squeals again, back arching off the floor and legs squeezing tighter around his waist that he would finally do something else. The hand pinning Laurie’s above her head would actually release them, moving instead now to grasp the other side of her hips as he leans back a little.

Michael uses his hold on Laurie’s hips to lift them up some before pulling her in as he humps forward, resulting in a thrust hard enough nearly to knock the wind out of her. The next one sends the room spinning around her. Those rough thrusts knock little noises out of her that she can’t even stifle any longer, little grunts and groans mingling with squeals and gasps. Her hands scramble now to find purchase anywhere, nails gritting against the tile grout underneath her before finally settling on digging in to the hands that grip her hips so firmly. 

Laurie’s head is spinning, unable now to even try to resist the waves of pleasure that crash into the back of her skull with seemingly every other thrust. She couldn’t believe- refused to believe- that this monster of a man was able to make her come harder than she ever had before, still making her come, still seeming to not be growing tired of fucking her at all. Even as she came again, her vision seems to grow dim and some distant part of her wonders if this is how he planned to end her life. To just continue using her until her body finally gave out... Was that even possible?

She’s brought back to reality when Michael shifts again, this time moving his hands to the back of her knees and pushing her legs up. A little maneuvering and Laurie’s curled up some, knees threateningly close to touching her shoulders and leaving her poor abused cunt tilted up into the air. There’s barely enough time for Laurie to give a shiver at the cool room air before Michael is pushing deep into her again, grinding in deep and hard enough for the zipper of his jumpsuit to leave a little white indent in Laurie’s skin.

He’s definitely deep enough to be grinding right against her womb now, it almost felt like he was trying to break through and push right against her stomach. Laurie had managed so far to avoid looking up at him, trying to avoid looking at that horrible mask and avoid the empty gaze of those black eye holes, but now Michael is looming in over her, not giving her much chance to avoid his terrible gaze. She can definitely tell now that is breathing is heavier, the lips of the mask seeming to flutter just slightly as his broad chest heaves...

Michael wanted her to stare up at him now, she just knew it. He wanted her to remember that it was _him _making her feel this way, that it was _him _that managed to thrust so deeply inside her, that it was _him_ that was making her come until she couldn’t see straight any longer... That it was _his _seed she was about to receive.

Laurie could feel Michael’s cock beginning to throb inside of her as his thrusts slow to grind within her now and then. He had to be getting close. She couldn’t help but whimper and claws at the floor again with one hand while trying to push him off of her with the other. No no no, he can’t... She wouldn’t be able to handle that... 

Just as Laurie feels her fingers brush over something cold resting on the floor beside her, she hears the first sound that Michael had ever made around her. A deep, guttural grunt... Only one. It’s barely heard from under the mask as he gives one hard thrust, pushing in as deep as he could before letting out a breath. Laurie shudders and wails as she feels his dick throbbing hard as it pumps his load into her. It felt almost unbearably hot, flowing deep inside of her and filling up all the spots that Michael wasn’t able to... 

Humiliatingly enough, Laurie’s body betrays her once again and she climaxes hard, body shuddering and her aching hole squeezing tightly around Michael’s cock, wringing even more of his awful seed out of him. She had clenched tightly enough that none seemed able to leak out, leaving it to build pressure... until something inside her gives in and she can feel all that warmth flowing even deeper, of course helped by her current position. 

It felt like ages passed with Michael grinding into her, making sure she took every last drop he had in him. She felt so very full already, but it just didn’t seem to end... It was only when she felt absolutely bloated full of his come did he finally shift and pull out of her with a slick sound. She shivers when she feels a short burst of jizz bubble out of her and splatter on the floor, feeling warm as it trickles down her thighs...

While it seemed Michael was lost in the afterglow, Laurie wraps her fingers around the ice cold handle of the knife that had been left on the floor beside her. She swings wildly and luckily makes contact- the knife plunges into Michael’s neck just below where the rubber of that awful mask ends. It actually stabs in deep rather easily, for some reason Laurie thought that would’ve taken more effort. There’s a pause and a soft gagging sound from under the mask that looms over her, but she doesn’t stop there. 

She rips the knife out of his neck and stabs again. And again. And again. She screeches as she does so. Rage, horror, pain, Laurie screams it all out as she continues to stab wherever she could possibly reach on Michael Myers. Blood pours out through the mask’s small mouth hole to join in the bloody mess that is now pouring down all over Laurie. She doesn’t seem to care, however. She just continues her assault.

When Laurie finally gives in and stops, knife dropping back to the floor in a pool of blood, she lets out a few choked sobs between gasps of air. Michael is laying limp on top of her now, still in such a perverse position, but she manages to shove him aside and crawls a few feet away. She watches Michael’s body intently as she tries to regain her breath, shaking and whimpering as she waits for him to stand up, to grab that knife, anything.

Michael doesn’t move, hunched over in his own blood. Finally... Finally it’s over. She killed him. She’s free of his terror... The thought was enough to make get give a choked half-sob, half-laugh. Free from terror! 

It takes a moment for Laurie to get to her feet, shivering at the feeling of the warmth inside her shifting as well, dribbling down her legs as she slowly walks back to the living room. After a moment of sort of aimless looking around, she finds the number to the place her parents had gone off to for their date and gives it a call. She thinks perhaps they should come home now... 

After several moments of managing to convince her parents to come home without mentioning blood and dead bodies, Laurie takes a few minutes to clean herself up. Perhaps she’ll keep this specific part of her story to herself...

When she steps back out to the hallway to contemplate zipping Michael up, Laurie freezes when she sees that all there was left was a pool of blood and the open front door. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have a happy and safe Halloween! :D  
Reminder to check me out on my Twitter or even CuriousCat! I tend to not respond to comments on here because I know I can't get to them all, I'm more chatty over there! Usernames are always the same~


End file.
